


The Bed Problem

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Sassy Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: With one tiny bed, a temperamental cat, a sassy model and one blanket - what could go wrong?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Bed Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The classic "There was only one bed" trope. Originally it was the other way around with Adrien on the floor and Chat Noir being the sassy confident one, but there are too many fics of those, so I decided to reverse it (flustered Chat Noir is a treat to write). Still learning how to properly write Adrichat, so I appreciate any critique! :3

"Don't talk to me." the scathing retort entered his system like poison and Chat Noir resisted the urge to roll over and hit the bastard. 

"I didn't even open my mouth." He didn't resist rolling his eyes, which was the most tame sign of annoyance he showed today. With that guy, it was a miracle there even existed a word such as 'sunny'. Who knew Paris' sunshine poster boy could have such dark moods? 

Chat Noir shifted in his spot on the bed, hissing through his teeth and wishing he was anywhere but squeezing his body to its smallest size possible to avoid touching any of his body part to any of Adrien Agreste's body part. 

Adrien's next words were less bite and all snark. "Yeah, thankfully, nothing smart comes out of it anyways." 

This time, Chat did turn around. "What's your _problem_ , big guy?" 

Adrien flinched when he felt movement from right behind his back. "Ah, ah, ah, the line. _The line_." His eyes quickly shot down to the small pillow wedged in-between them, the only thing that prevented them from touching backs directly. 

Chat Noir turned back around with a growl. "I know the line, but you're crossing the line with your rudeness right now!" 

Adrien turned his head towards him indignantly. " _My_ rudeness? Have you _heard_ yourself? 

"Don't make me get the pole." 

"I _dare_ you to use that. I bet you have no problem using poles since you swing around that staff of yours like a professional strip-" 

Chat Noir saw red. " _That's it._ " 

With the determination of a raging bull or a vicious feline that would make his ancestors proud, he snatched his pillow and blanket, taking the only blanket they had available away and moved to make his bed on the floor. 

"Wha- what are you _doing_?! You stole the blanket!" Adrien jumped up from the bed, facial features twisted in annoyance at the sudden rush of cold hitting his warm body. The model wasn't used to the cold, much less liked the way it raised goosebumps on his skin and made shivers rushing down his spine. 

Chat Noir didn't even dignify him with another look, keeping his back turned towards the other man in the room. "If you keep crossing the damn line you can have the bed to yourself." 

"But you have the blanket!" 

"Sharing is caring and you don't care so you might as well freeze, poster boy. Maybe all that sunshine from your hair will keep you warm." Adrien huffed ndignantly at the cat's words, feeling a sudden rush of confidence fill him at the smug man. 

He wanted caring? He will _show_ him caring. 

Chat Noir's peaceful descent to sleep was violently disturbed with a sudden rush of cold air and a heavy weight slammed into his back. "What the-!" his claws were poised until a hand grabbed his wrist. 

"Careful with those claws kitty," the hero could only remain frozen on the spot as his friend- enemy? Frienemy?- snuggled up into him, one arm under the pillow and the other slung over his waist. 

"C-Can- wait, there's no line-" 

Adrien interrupted him with bravado Chat Noir usually oozed with, except tonight it seemed. "Sharing is caring, you said. Now sleep, I want to rest." 

With Paris' number one model's face pressed into his messy hair, Chat Noir suddenly felt hot under his mask, swallowing thickly to remind himself to breathe. 

His ears twitched, the only sign of his hidden excite- agitation from having to share a bed with the obnoxious blonde behind him. 

Wait. 

"....The bed is empty." 

Adrien's murmured words were so quiet Chat had to strain to hear him. "The floor is more comfortable." the arm on Chat Noir's waist tightened and the hero jumped in surprise, back straight and eyes wide. "Now sleep, I need my beauty sleep." 

The words slipped past his lips without his brain working to catch up to them in time. "As if you need to be any more beautiful." 

Tense silence accompanied the words and Chat Noir wished an akuma would beat him up to make him forget he ever uttered those words out loud. Would Hawkmoth agree to akumatize him so Chat Noir could bury himself a hole to the earth's core and hide there forever? 

Instead of a snide comment or any other type of antagonistic behavior, Adrien instead released a deep sigh, nestling deeper against Chat Noir's hair and back, a hint of a smile on his face. "Sweet dreams, my knight." 

A warm sensation, dare he say like butterflies, the good kind, filled his stomach and Chat Noir caught himself thinking he didn't really mind sleeping on the floor if Adrien was snuggling him like this. 

Despite the redness spreading all over his face, Chat Noir melted at Adrien's touch, a hand carefully gripping the one over his waist with a tenderness that stunned both of them. 

Adrien thought he was already asleep, but Chat Noir surprised him with a whisper he just so managed to hear. "Sweet dreams...my prince." 

The next morning, none of them mentioned the wide grins on each-other's faces. If anyone asked, it was the good night's sleep they had. 

* * *

**Bonus** : 

"I'm sorry for calling you a stripper." Adrien apologized to his now-boyfriend, whose ears twitched in half annoyance, half amusement.

"Don't be, it just means I'm doing a pawsome job of using my staff." Chat Noir's grin looked like it would split his entire face in half.

Marinette and Kagami were used to their antics, they didn't think they would stop even when they agreed to go on a double date. They tried to give the newfound couple some privacy but they couldn't help giggling when Adrien broke the hug and walked away. "Don't talk to me."

"But my  _ prince- _ !" 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
